Jaspers new kicks
by Csnovice93
Summary: The first Jasper fan fiction. After Ricardo left him, he believed that his life was over, that was until he met a cute British student. Rated M for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Jaspers new kick.

Jasper still couldn't believe that Ricardo had left him. He was at a bar with Brian he was crying and nothing would console him.

"why, why" Jasper then became inaudible over the crying, he rested his head on top of his folded arms hiding his face from everyone.

"Jasper, come on there is plenty more fish in the sea" told the very sympathetic Brian, he was not much of a help, his mind was with Stewie at the moment and he couldn't find the right words to say. "well I've got to go, I promised Lois I'd be back so that she and peter can go and see avatar for the ump-teenth time."

"Ok, I'll be fine here I have plenty of money" said jasper.

"Well ok, give me a call if you need me and don't drink too much, ok" as Brian left, Jasper bought another few glasses of gin and got straight to drinking them.

Suddenly he saw an arm and heard a voice, "whoa, slow down mate, you're drinking yourself into early grave there", he turned around and saw a young, good looking man.

"I don't care, that would be better" said Jasper, his voice cracking with each word.

"Come on I bet you mean alot to someone" replied the man,

"I did, until he fucking left me for 'a cute girl' god, he marries me then leaves me for a woman, what gay guy does that." Shouted Jasper.

"I don't know, come with me outside you need coffee and I know this fabulous place which sells the most gorgeous lattes ever, on me of course". Replied the man.

"ok then," jasper thought to himself 'why is this guy buying me coffee, I mean I don't know him and he is definitely straight'.

"Didn't I tell you they were gorgeous" boasted the man.

"Oh my god, yes." Jasper had sobered up a bit and somehow had gained the confidence to ask "who are you, and why are you so nice to me"

"Took you a while to ask, well my name is Ceaser Sadler and I'm a British chemistry student over here doing some research into a new fuel for cars, and to answer your second question briefly, I think you're cute and I want to get to know you some more," Ceaser began to scratch the back of his head and looked at his shoes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, most people say the same thing all the time, and those who don't are generally idiots, so you're gay, like me may I add," Jasper replied proudly.

"Yeah, I am and thank god you are, cos I always feel weird hitting on straight guys I'm always scared they'll hit me" replied Ceaser,

Time went on; they went on about random subjects like who's the hottest singer and guys they hope to do, jasper noticed the time, 11:30pm, and asks "Do you want to come back to my place, it's not far from here"

Please, my place is miles away and I don't want to walk back in the dark", they both got up and started to walk towards jaspers apartment. A whole new chapter was opening in Jaspers life and he hoped this one would last longer than the last one.


	2. In the bedroom

Get ready for over thirteen hundred words of sex, it is so much fun.

Chapter 2

Jasper opened the door and invited Ceaser to enter before him.

"Thank you. Umm... where's your shower? I've been in these clothes all day and they smell of strong oil."

"It's down to the hall, second door on your left," replied Jasper, with a smile.

"I'll call you when I'm ready for you," added Ceaser, with a wink. Jasper seemed perplexed. "Really? You don't get it?"

Jasper simply shook his head.

Ceaser laughed. "I don't need a shower. I need you, naked and now." He walked over to Jasper and dragged him over to the closest couch. He leant in and kissed Jasper, then he dragged him into a lung crushing hug.

"Wait, I have a confession ... oh, I've never... well... done it with another dog," said Jasper as Ceaser dragged his cheek in for another kiss then whispered in his ear.

"Let me lead then," Ceaser said, dragging Jaspers pink vest over his head before throwing in on the ground. He then stared at the other dogs torso with wide eyes before grabbing him and pulling him down on top of him, kissing him on the cheeks. Jasper felt Ceaser's fingers snaking around his chest, then his stomach, before he felt both of his hands wriggle underneath the waistband of both his jean-shorts and his underwear.

Jasper felt a shiver run up his spine as Ceaser squeezed his wood and declared "ooh, I have hit the jackpot with this one! Very good work." This caused Jasper to laugh

"God, he's going to laugh at the size of mine. Thank god I'm on top he won't have to see much of it," Ceasar thought to himself.

Ceaser decided to begin to undress himself. First he removed his purple cashmere top. He threw it at Jasper, and it fell atop of his nose and remained there.

"Keep it there, it will make the sex a lot more interesting," laughed Ceaser. Jasper quickly threw it on to the floor in anticipation of the unveiling of Ceaser's manhood, which he hoped would be soon. Ceaser lowered his arms to remove his jeans and underwear. He stopped and said, "You know what; I'm going to stop there."

"Oh, why?" Replied Jasper sadly.

"So I can prove we Brits are a lot of fun!" He jumped on top of Jasper and began tickling his stomach, as a child would do to his dog. He leant down so his nose was parallel with Jaspers waist, and in a single movement licked him all the way to the crown of his head, causing the perm on top of it to collapse. Jasper shook his head, brushed aside the hair which was blocking his view, and pushed a laughing Ceaser off him.

Jasper seemed to be enjoying this new experience. He noticed Ceaser sitting right next to him fully naked and he thought to himself, "what a body! Oh, hello… what do we have here?" Jasper reached out a hand and grabbed Ceaser's erected penis before sliding off the chair and slipping it into his mouth, biting down on its base.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Ceaser, in what seemed to be half pleasure and half pain.

"What? I saw a bone and I bit it!" Explained Jasper, making Ceaser laugh. Ceaser pushed Jasper on to the floor, then jumped on to his back and began to mess up his hair.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Don't mess up the 'do any more than you already have done!" Exclaimed Jasper.

"Why not? I don't like doing it with clean cut men, actually..." He spat on the top of Jasper's hair and began to scruff it up. "That's a lot better, I like my men scruffy for sex."

"Well I don't like being scruffy," pouted Jasper. He wriggled out from underneath Ceaser and wrestled him to the ground, but was overpowered by Ceaser, who immediately began to remove Jasper's jean shorts. Once successful, he grabbed Jaspers penis and told him, "This is how you do it." He engulfed the fairly large member slowly, no more than half an inch at a time. He then began licking it like a ice lolly, much to Jaspers delight. He pulled away from it and flipped Jasper onto his back.

"Are you ready for it?" Whispered Ceaser into Jasper's ear. Jasper gave his indication that he was. Ceaser reached for a condom which, for some reason, was placed for easy access in the top pocket of his bag, slipped it on. He unravelled his neckerchief and slipped it into Jaspers mouth, silencing him.

Ceaser pulled on either end of the neckerchief, forcing Jasper to arch his back. He wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist and slowly slipped his manhood into Jasper's awaiting body.

"So how do you like it? Rough?" He gave a hard and fast thrust of his hips, causing Jasper to scream in pain, though the sound was muffled. "Or gentle?" He continued, slowly moving his hips away and back towards Jasper. He removed the neckerchief from Jasper's mouth so that he could answer, and grabbed his neck to keep him arched.

"Can you get somewhere in the middle?" Asked Jasper, obviously still startled from the pain of the first demonstration.

"Why, certainly!" Replied Ceaser in a strong Cockney accent. He replaced the neckerchief in Jasper's mouth before thrusting his hips in long and hard stints.

Jasper wished that he had not waited this long to do it with a dog. Every time the head of Ceaser's penis struck his prostate, he felt as if all his pains and sorrows were disappearing.

"Goodbye Ricardo, and HELLLLLLO Ceaser!" He thought to himself. He noticed that Ceasers breathing had become quick and shallow, indicating an impending ejaculation. "Wait a minute! How old is he? Argh, I could have just done it with a... with a... oh my god, yes!" He thought to himself as the two seemed to simultaneously orgasm.

Ceaser exited and collapsed backwards between his legs. "Wow, I didn't know I was that flexible!" Thought Ceaser, which brought a smile to his face. He was breathing heavily as Jasper removed the condom from his now flaccid penis and snuggled up next to him.

"That was awesome!" Whispered Jasper.

"Really?" Ceaser seemed shocked. "Now I can make my confession, that was my first time, ever."

"Well, my friend, you have a natural gift. I meant to ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 2, 3 in a fortnight," replied Ceaser.

"Oh, well I'm 5, 6 in 11 months," replied Jasper as he got up and put on a pair of underwear that he found lying around.

"Well, I prefer older men," Ceaser said, doing the same as Jasper had. "Can you come back to England with me in two weeks, for my birthday?" Asked a hopeful Ceaser, giving Jasper the same puppy eyes that had won him his place at Hull Metropolitan University.

"Oh, you are too cute!" Jasper screeched as he ran over and crushed Ceaser into a vice like hug. "Is this you asking me out?"

"Maybe. It depends on the answer," smiled Ceaser.

"What if the answer was yes?" asked Jasper.

"Then yes, yes I am asking you out," answered Ceaser as they shared their first kiss as a couple. "Well, I'm really tired now, shall we go to bed?" He yawned.

They walked into a corridor and Jasper opened the door to his room.

"So this one's mine then?" Asked Ceaser as the reached for the handle of the door opposite. Before he could open the door he felt an arm around his own and heard a voice say, "oh no, big boy, you're sleeping with me tonight!"

Jasper pulled Ceaser into his room and slammed the door shut behind them.

***

After reading this i thought, wow did i actually write that, turns out i did


	3. Round 2?

Chapter Three

Jasper woke up the next morning with his head feeling about six times larger than usual. He then noticed another dog lying next to him.  
"What was his name again? Cecil? Craig? Charles?" Jasper thought long and hard about it. "Damn, why can't I remember my new boyfriend's name?" He thought to himself angrily.

The next thing he noticed was the arm of the dog move and then the body turn over, look him in the eye and say, "good morning, Jasper. How's your head after last night?"  
Jasper felt guilty, even though he had drunk enough gin last night to kill an elephant.

Jasper replied, "It hurts, and I mean it really hurts".

Ceaser smiled. "Aww, don't worry, I'll make it all better." He leant in and kissed Jasper on the forehead. "I'll go and make you some tea; it always helps me when I have a headache."

"So you drink a lot then? Were you drunk last night?" Jasper asked.

"God no, I never drink alcoholic drinks. I work in a lab for ten hours a day with chemicals which give me headaches," Ceaser replied.

"Oh, right," Jasper said, avoiding Ceaser's gaze.

"What's up?" Asked Ceaser sympathetically,

"Oh, I feel like the worst person in the world," Jasper spun around and put his head into his pillow, only lifting it to say, "I can't even remember your name!"

"Oh well, I'll make tea, get dressed and leave then," replied Ceaser, in a tone of anger and hurt.

"Why are you leaving?" Asked Jasper, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm just your one night stand obviously, so I'm just getting out of your hair," Ceaser explained as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Jasper didn't want Ceaser to leave. He racked his brain for any clues, but all he could think of was a roman salad.  
"Why am I thinking of food at a moment? Wait… Ceaser! That's it!" He ran out of the room, obviously not realising that he was only in his underwear. "Ceaser! Wait, don't leave!", "wow" Jasper thought "he's gorgeous!"

Ceaser stood there in the same outfit as last night, the only change was a pink dog collar in the place of the blue neckerchief.  
"And why would I not leave? You can't even remember what happened last night!" Ceaser replied, this time in full anger.

"Oh, but I do. Firstly we did it, then you asked me out. We're going to England in a fortnight." Jasper rushed through the events of the previous night. "Please don't go, I need you."

All the anger seemed to leave Ceaser. He ran over to Jasper and hugged him putting all of his might into constricting the air in Jasper's body. "Oh you do care, I thought you'd say you'd go out with me and forget it."

"I would never do that to you babe, I love you too much," replied a relieved Jasper.

"Well since you are already half nude... no, I can't do it," said Ceaser.

"What? What can't you do?" Asked Jasper curiously.

"I was going to... well, offer to give you oral sex – yes, I don't know slang - but then I remembered the CIV passage and I freaked out."

"You don't have to swallow you know. Pass it on to me or just spit it out," replied Jasper, hopeful that Ceaser would change his mind.

"Well… ok then," Ceaser replied. Jasper ran into their bedroom, removed his underwear and hid behind the door. As Ceaser walked into the room, he jumped on to him, making Ceaser lose his balance and fall onto the bed. Jasper crawled onto his lap before pushing Ceaser off of the bed and onto his knees.

Once Ceaser was on his knees, Jasper stood up and forced his wood into Ceaser's mouth. As he thrusted his hips, he noticed that Ceaser was licking his head and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced.  
"Man, you're good at this that feels awesome." Jasper looked down at his partner's head and noticed Ceaser's eyebrows move as if to say, "Yeah, I know". After a few minutes, he began to breathe sharply indicating the impending orgasm; Ceaser noticed this and began worrying.

"What if I swallow some? I might get CIV and I don't want that label!" Ceaser thought. Before he knew it, he felt his mouth fill with a warm liquid. He began flailing his arms, making Jasper pick him up by the collar. Jasper stuck his mouth in Ceaser's, sucking out his own seminal fluid. He pulled away and swallowed, watching Ceaser as he fell onto the floor and pulled his knees to his face.

"What's up honey?" Jasper asked as he stroked his partners arm.

"CIV killed my dad, and I don't want to get it."

"I will not let you get CIV, babe. Even if it means no sex."

"You're too good for me. First you take my virginity, and then you say you'd do anything for me."

"So last night was your first time at any sex?"

"No… I've had oral before, but it wasn't full, so I don't count it."

"Oh, good." Replied jasper.

"You do realise that you're still naked, right?" pointed out Ceaser

"Yeah, why get dressed in your own home, especially when you're with the person you love?" Replied Jasper.

"Oh, hug me," Ceaser growled in a very seductive voice. They seemed to be wrestling. "Oh, so you are enjoying it as much as me, pokey."

"I think I'll get changed then," nodded Jasper.

The two were in the living room eating some breakfast when Jasper decided that it would be a good idea to go for a walk.  
"Come on it'll be fun" Jasper said.

"Yeah, but it'll be freezing," complained Ceaser, "and I don't have a coat."

"I'll be your coat," replied Jasper whilst giving a demonstration.

"Well… ok, I could do with a new change of clothes from my place."

As they left the apartment building Jasper threw himself around Ceaser in an attempt to keep him warm. He decided that now was the best time to ask Ceaser about himself.  
"So where do you come from?" Asked Jasper.

"I come from a city in the north of England called Hull, It's been voted worst place to live three years running, but I think it's brilliant. What about you?" Ceaser replied.

"I'm from LA, I'm a dance teacher at Club Med. Well, I say I am, but I was. I left that job to move here, it's closer to family - oh and talking about family, Brian! Over here!" Shouted Jasper, he had noticed Brian and Iggy exit Iggy's apartment building. "Ooh, I see you got lucky last night, Bri - and Iggy, back on the hunt after those six months!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I did. Did you know he was great in bed?" Iggy replied.

"How would he? They're family," answered Ceaser.

"Ooh, thanks for reminding me, hun! Brian, Iggy, this is Ceaser, my new boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Ceaser. How do you find a new boyfriend that quickly, Jay?" Asked Brian.

"I didn't, he found me. After you left he came over and took me for coffee," answered Jasper.

"You forgot something," Ceaser reminded Jasper of their activities with a wink.

"Ooh, both of us got lucky last night then, Jay!" Brian seemed to quiver in excitement as he spoke.

"Yeah, anyway I've got to go; we're off to his place."

"Ooh, is it a round two Jay-Jay?" Asked Iggy elbowing Jasper in the side lightly.

"No, we're..." Jasper had begun to speak but Ceaser quickly shut the dog's mouth and answered himself.

"Maybe, just depends on time really," answered Ceaser. He wanted more sex. He enjoyed the rush of it last night, he craved it again. He removed his hand from Jasper's mouth and moved him away from the others before he could say anything. In the background, he heard the others shout goodbye, to which he replied by raising a hand.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Jasper.

"You said no, and I wanted them to know it was a possibility," explained Ceaser.

"I thought you wouldn't want it, after what you told me this morning."

"God, I want it so bad, it felt so good," Ceaser replied.

They reached Ceaser's apartment about twenty minutes later. Inside it was really small, but the neatness shocked Jasper. Everything was where it should have been and nothing was dirty.  
"Right, I'm going to get changed," Ceaser told Jasper.

Jasper hatched a plan. As Ceaser left the room, Jasper followed and watched him undress through the gap in the door and as soon as Ceaser had stripped, he sprang into the room and shouted "freeze!", making Ceaser fling his arms in the air and enabling Jasper to tackle him to the ground.  
"Now here's what oral should feel like." He grabbed Ceaser's penis and began playing with it until it became hard. He then slipped it into his mouth inch by inch, sucking on it as if it was a straw, each time causing Ceaser to groan in pleasure.  
"God, this is the smallest I have seen. I mean, it's easy to fit in, usually I have a problem doing this but, no," Jasper thought to himself. "But I'm not complaining, its mine."

"Todd, you are so dead mate! God, this feels so good, no, no, please don't end now!" Shouted Ceaser. He had ejaculated and felt energised. He realised Jasper still had his mouth around his member and asked, " do you want me to take that from you?" He moved closer to Jasper, who had now detached himself. Jasper pushed him onto his back, opened Ceaser's mouth and let the white liquid fall out of his own. Ceaser swallowed and told Jasper, "weirdly, that doesn't taste as bad as I thought."

"I thought that you didn't want CIV? So why did you offer to take it from me?" Asked an intrigued Jasper.

"I can't get it from swallowing my own seminal fluid," explained Ceaser.

"How long have you got this apartment?" Asked Jasper.

"Forever, I own it. Why?" Said Ceaser.

"Damn, I want it," replied Jasper.

"You can come live here with me if you want," said Ceaser.

"Really? You mean it?" Replied Jasper as a large grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I've been looking for a roommate, and one I can sleep with is much better. Umm… are we going out tonight?" Asked Ceaser.

"If you want to. Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know if I should change into scruffy 'staying in clothes' or good 'going out clothes'."

"Well that was fun. You actually don't drink, do you?" Jasper asked Ceaser.

They had just emerged from the Rainbow, with Jasper a lot more sober than he had hoped, but since Ceaser wasn't drinking he wouldn't.

"If you wanted a few more drinks, you should have got them, I was happy with my coke," explained Ceaser.

"Yeah, but one drunk and one sober doesn't go well normally. One usually ends up filthy," rebuked Jasper.

They had met up with Iggy and Brian, who were now absolutely plastered and falling over everything.  
"God, they'll be paying for that in the morning. Now, to our apartment." Ceaser stressed the 'our'.

As they arrived home, Ceaser asked, "do you want sleep or round two?", hoping he would want a round two.

"Does this answer your question?" Jasper ripped open his shirt and pounced onto Ceaser, french kissing him on the floor.

They split away and ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Ceaser removed his jumper and recommenced kissing Jasper. Jasper asked "do you have any sex supplies?"

"Top drawer," Ceaser told Jasper. Jasper opened the top drawer, then turned to Ceaser and gave him a funny look.  
"What? I didn't know what you needed for sex, so I bought everything."

"So you did!" Exclaimed Jasper as he picked up a condom and a bottle of anal lubrication from the masses of condoms, lubrications and sex toys. He slowly removed his trousers and slipped on the condom, then asked Ceaser, "would you like to lube me up, big boy?"

"Gladly," Ceaser answered, taking the bottle of lube and putting a large dollop onto his hands and he began to rub it over the hard member of the other dog with his hands quivering.

"Don't stop what you're doing, that is awesome, but why are you shaking?" Inquired Jasper.

"I'm nervous. I don't know how bad the pain will be," Ceaser told Jasper.

"I won't lie, it's pretty intense, but I'll be gentle and I'll stop if it gets too much. The pleasure soon takes over," explained Jasper.

"Ok then." Ceaser kissed the other dog, removed his underwear and lay on the bed, grabbing a cuddly toy from his bedside table.

"Who's this then?" Jasper asked.

"Oh it just helps me when I'm hurt, always has and always wiiilllllll!" Ceaser explained just as Jasper placed something up his ass, but it wasn't his wood. It was something pointy and cold. "What was that?"

"I just put some lube up there, helps lower the pain. It's what my first did to help me," explained Jasper, as he began to slowly and gently enter the other dog. There was a loud scream from Ceaser. "Shh, shh, it'll be over soon," Jasper said, comfortingly.

Jasper began to move very slowly, striking Ceaser's prostate very gently; he noticed a tear fall from Ceaser's eye and said "do you want to stop?"

"Yeah... actually no, god that feels good!"  
Jasper continued as he was only for Ceaser to shout "faster, faster!". Jasper obviously obliged as it gave him more pleasure, though in the long run he wished he hadn't as no sooner had he started he felt the coiling sensation of an orgasm. Thankfully it seemed that Ceaser had reached that point as well, making Jasper feel less guilty.

"Are you ready for me to pull out?" Asked Jasper. Ceaser nodded so Jasper pulled out quickly and snuggled up next to Ceaser, who removed the condom from Jasper's wood. He placed it over Jasper's nose, but unfortunately it fell off and the contents spilled out.

"You going to eat that?" Jasper asked.

"What do you think? Oh gross!" Scoffed Ceaser as Jasper began licking up his seminal fluid from the sheets. He suddenly decided it would be funny to paint Ceaser's nose, so decided to lick it with his tongue covered in the fluid.  
"Oh you're dead!" Ceaser muttered. They wrestled on the bed, with Ceaser trying to wipe the seminal fluid onto Jasper's fur.

In the end he nearly succeeded. By the time they decided to stop, half of the liquid was on Ceaser's nose and belly from where some remained on the sheets, whereas Jasper had some all the way from his chin to hip.  
"I think we'll be needing showers in the morning, babe."

"You know, I thought I'd go out like that," Jasper replied sarcastically. "Anyway, nighty night." He then turned over and closed his eyes. Ceaser leant over and kissed him on the ear.

"Sweet dreams." Whispered Ceaser.

Another day ended, and Ceaser hoped to have many more days like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Both Jasper and Ceaser woke up at around 10 o'clock, "Morning sunshine," jasper said to Ceaser as he stirred awake, "ready for that shower, we'll both get it together, save water" Jasper suggested, suddenly he burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"What, have I got something on my nose?" asked Ceaser as he crossed his eyes trying to look at the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, mini me's" laughed Jasper, whilst messing up his partners hair.

"Oh yeah, we'll get that shower now" said Ceaser, as he began moving he suddenly stopped, "ok, I'm not going anywhere for a while." He whispered clenching his ass.

"Oh you," Jasper laughed as he pushed Ceasers nose to the side with a fist, "if you don't walk it won't get better."

"Why does being gay hurt so much the morning after, help me up, oww oww, slowly damn you." Ceaser screamed at the same volume as the previous night.

"You are such a wuss you know, my first time, he cut my ass-hole so bad it needed stitches."

"I never said it was bad, Jay-Jay, all I know this hurts like hell! Now are you going to help me up or not" Seered Ceaser. Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head, he helped his partner up and decided that it would be funny to hit Ceaser on the ass, "Holy mother, what the fucks the matter with you, do you like me in pain," screamed Ceaser in pain.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't hit you, to be honest its funny when you're in pain."

"That's not fair" cried Ceaser, "now get in that shower," he struggled to keep a straight face as Jasper entered the jet of ice cold water.

"Oh ha ha, that's freezing, happy now, we're even."

"Yes yes I am." Laughed Ceaser, as they both entered the now warm shower, suddenly getting a shower seemed more like a game than a chore; suddenly the shower gel became paint. "Need help getting washed?", Jasper nodded seductively, then Ceaser began lathering the entirety of Ceasers body in passion fruit body wash, he spent a large period of time on the hip area, much to Jaspers delight, and he decided to do the same for Ceaser.

Suddenly they heard a phone ring, "Damn that's my phone, I'll be back in a sec."

"Awe, but I'm having so much fun," pouted Ceaser,

"I'll let you have your fun after I have answered", Jasper left the bathroom, "hello... oh hey Bri... ok then... why...what, no that's impossible... really... I'll be there soon, bye." Jasper then ran back into the shower and hugged Ceaser with a lot of power, "that was Brian, he says he friend has found away to stop us ageing as quickly as we do and he's going to do it for us."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Ceaser.

"Oh course it is, it means we can spend more time together." Said Jasper as he rubbed his nose against Ceasers, "your nose is still covered you know."

They arrived on Spooner Street at around 11 o'clock, as they approached the door they were met by Peter, "hey Jasper, who's this new guy, I thought you were with a skinny hairless Philippino boy"

"No he left him for a woman", interjected Ceaser.

"Do you think I can't answer questions anymore?"

"No, I just like answering for you Jay-Jay." Ceaser answered with a smile.

"Anyway peter, this is my new boyfriend Ceaser, he's a hotty from hull" Jasper said as way of an introduction, just then he noticed Brian standing in the doorway, he was wearing clack skin tight jeans and a red vest, "Wow, Brian you look absolutely fabulous, if you weren't family I would hit you quicker than you could reject... OWWW!" Jasper shouted as Ceaser hit him, hard, over the back of his head.

"Just dump me right in front of him why don't you" seethed Ceaser.

"You are such an idiot aren't you Ceaser, any way get in here you two," Brian interjected, stopping the inevitable argument which was sure to follow.

"Ok, we need to give you the injection, but the problem is where it goes" Said Stewie,

"Let me guess, the buttock" asked Ceaser,

"Oh, we have a smarty pants in the room, yes the buttock, so who do you want to give it to you,"

"I'll give it to Jasper, but I am not getting it," answered Ceaser

"Why not?"

"I hate needles, they just freak me out" explained Ceaser.

"Ok give me mine then," Jasper replied, turning towards Ceaser and lowering his shorts, enabling Ceaser to give him the shot, during this process he hatched a plan, after Ceaser had removed the needle form his ass, he got up and picked up the needle filled, ready for Ceaser, he walked sneakily and silently over to the other dog, he then quickly pulled down Ceasers trousers and gave him the jab before he could do anything about it.

"What was that" Ceaser asked, he craned his neck so he could see behind him and he noticed the needle sticking out of his ass cheek "Jasper, I'm going to kill you", he pushed the plunger on the top of the syringe and removed it, he pulled up his jeans and began chasing his partner around. He finally caught up with him and wrestled him to the ground; they then became engaged in lip lock when the doorbell rang.

"Brian, its Iggy, he says, you ready," came a voice from the front room

"Ok thanks. We're off to the beach, you two want to come?" asked Brian

"Yeah, but we'll have to stop off at my apartment first so I can pick up my beach supplies" replied Jasper.

They arrived at Scarborough hills, in the heat of the afternoon, "God, I wish we had this in England," said Ceaser, removing his t-shirt, "I'm boiling".

"Well, you have the right body for being shirtless hotty!" Said Iggy stroking the abs of the now shirtless Ceaser.

"Hands off Dachy, he's mine, all mine." Jasper said spitefully, pushing the dachshund of Iggy away from his man and throwing his arms around the perfect beach abs of his partner.

"And anyway don't look for my replacement," Brian interjected.

They had a great time at the beach, Ceaser decided just to lay down for the majority of the visit. "Hey I've got a plan, we'll grab him and dunk him in, let's see his reaction" suggested Iggy

"Brilliant, I'd love to see his face." Whispered Jasper, the three walked up nonchalantly and jumped on Ceaser picking him up and carrying over to the sea, still dressed.

"Hey, what you three doing... wait no, no nooo" but it was too late, they had thrown him into the sea, he was totally submerged for about three seconds, when he resurfaced he screeched, "you lot are dead" to get revenge, he swam around them, as he approached each of them, he dove under, becoming invisible and removing their swimming shorts, once he had got all three pairs, he swam out of the water, "Want them, come and get them,".

"Ceaser, we're dogs," shouted Iggy.

"Yes, and?" replied Ceaser.

"We are normally naked, so now you're the one who's dead, it's freezing in here." Screeched Jasper.

The other three ran out of the sea and all tackled Ceaser to the ground, dragged him to a railing and tied him there, and removed his soaking shorts. Suddenly a voice from behind them shouted "Oi fags!, got of the normal peoples beach, you have no right to be here,", they turned around and saw a man of about 20 approaching them, Iggy had hatched a plan.

"Well hello there big boy," Iggy said walking towards the man, "how do you know it's wrong unless you have tried it, you might like it," Iggy then wrapped his naked body around the man. The man then lightly pushed Iggy off of him and walked away very quickly.

"well done, how did you know that would work," asked a surprised Brian.

"He's my cousin, if I want him to leave me alone, I just do what I just did, and he goes away." Smiled Iggy.

The four then decided to go home, the day had been so much fun, and they decided to go back to west quahog for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It had almost been a fortnight since the night when Ceaser and Jasper met in the bar, and they were now getting ready for the trip to Hull the next day.

"Shorts? Are you stupid? It's Britain, chances are there'll be snow!" Exclaimed Ceaser. "Also, keep the make up to a minimum, and only straight guys wear hooded tops."

"God, and I thought we had a weird dress sense. Anything else?" Asked Jasper.

"Nope... ooh, have you got a motorcycle helmet? I want to take you out on Bee," sighed Ceaser.

"Who's Bee? Should I be worried?" Replied Jasper.

"Bee's my motorcycle… well, scooter," answered Ceaser, whilst daydreaming about riding the scooter along the coast.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go to the mall," squealed Jasper. "Do you need anything whilst I'm there?"

"Yeah, can you get a chilli mix for supper and a 12 pack of brave pills please?" Asked Ceaser.

"Why do you need brave pills? You have enough confidence," replied Jasper.

"No I don't. I'm not out to my parents. They know you're coming but they think you're a colleague, not a partner. They think I've just broken up with a girl, and to be honest, I am not always this confident. In England, my shyness is well documented," explained a now breathless Ceaser. This seemed to shock Jasper - how could his boyfriend be shy? He was always very confident around him, so why would that change?

"Come on now, they'll be fine. If you don't come out as we get off the plane, I'll do it!"

"Please don't. I'll do it, but maybe not as we get off the plane."

"Ok. Also, you said parents. Do you mean humans or parents?" Asked Jasper.

"The humans adopted me, so I call them my parents," explained Ceaser.

They had been on the plane for about nine hours. Nine hours - or what felt to Ceaser like nine days - of drinking and fun, they were now on the runway, getting ready to leave the plane.

"Did you have to get drunk?" Said Ceaser in a panic, he was dreading Jasper doing something to indicate that they were together. "I think I'll be coming out before the end of the hour at this rate."

As the two left the plane, Ceaser noticed his adoptive family - his mother, Kate; his father, Lee; his brother Calvin and his sister Jazz.

"Hi!" Ceaser shouted whilst running at them, arms spread wide, embracing them all in a hug once he had reached them. "I have missed you all so much! Anyway this is Jasper, my colleague,"

"Yeah, right. Colleague at sex*," blurted out Jasper.

"What? Not two gay brothers!" Scoffed Jazz.

"Wait, Calvin? Are you gay?" Asked Ceaser.

"Yeah, and so are you I'm guessing," confirmed Calvin.

"As his cousin says, guilty," said Ceaser.

"Oh great. Next thing you know, I'll turn out lesbian! Actually…" Jazz seemed to hatch a plan at that point.

"Let me guess, you're going to say that you are lesbian, just to piss dad off?"

"Duh, why else? He has two gay sons, he's homophobic and mum doesn't let him kick you out the house. Maybe if I turn out lesbian, he'll leave and won't that be good?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I can leave if you want me to, but then who will buy you that new telly, eh? Anyway, Ceaser, why are you talking all posh like?"

"I forgot I was in 'ull."

"Well, we've got to go. I got tickets f'Tigers match."

"Beltin'! 'O we playin'?" Shouted Ceaser.

"Villa. Beat 'em, we're off t'Wembley," said Lee excitedly.

"Ok, why is everybody talking that way? It sounds weird," asked Jasper.

"Well get used to it mate, 'tis 'ow we talk up 'ere."

"Don't worry, it's not too hard to understand," reassured Ceaser.

"It is." Jasper seemed to be lost in thought as he spoke. "Anyway, how long will you be away? I'll try and find something to do."

"You can have my ticket if you want, I could spend the day wi'me boyfriend," suggested Calvin.

"Ooh, who's t'lucky fella? Le' me guess, that kid Ashton from crossway, if he's not gay I'm a banana."

"Nope, he moved away. It's Calyx, you know the one you wanted to be a girl? Well, now that I think of it, you meant gay, didn't you?"

"Whoa, Calyx? Calyx Sandall? Really?" Said Ceaser. After receiving conformation from his brother in the form of a nod, he continued, "ok, two things. One, is he really gay? And two - if he is - why would he date you? You're really shy, and he's... well... oh my god, I must see him and lick his face off... ow!" Ceaser screamed as he felt jasper hit him hard over the head._._

"I'm right here!" Shouted Jasper.

"I'm sorry, but Cal will back me up on this, Calyx is the hottest guy you could ever wish to meet," sighed Ceaser, whilst in a world of his own. After receiving conformation from Calvin, Jasper refused to let Ceaser meet up with Calyx.

"Que sera, sera," came the feminine voice of Ceaser.

"Whatever will be, will be!" Erupted the voice of Lee.

"We're going to Wembley... que sera, sera!" Came a mix of the two. Lee, Ceaser and Jasper had just returned from the football match, which Hull City had won.Lee and Ceaser were in high spirits, so high that in Ceaser it could have been mistaken for drunkenness.

"Ok, I'm off to my room," Ceaser muttered, tripping over a plant pot. "Jay–Jay? You coming?"

"Oh, ok then," replied Jasper. It was late, so he was hoping to get some sleep, but somehow he knew that that wasn't possible. Sure enough, hiding behind the door of his room was Ceaser, who - once Jasper had fully entered the room - pounced on Jasper and forced him onto the bed. He removed Jasper's shirt and began kissing his chest.

"I want to know what you got me for my birthday," said Ceaser. He removed his partner's jeans and began playing with what was concealed underneath.

"You'll find out in two days, it's not... oh my god, yes, yes! Wait, stop. I'm talking to you at the moment, and it's hard to concentrate when someone's playing with your junk. Anyhoo, as I was saying, it's not that long to wait," said Jasper.

"Oh, alright then. Now back to business," Ceaser said. He continued playing with Jasper's penis before placing it into his mouth and licking it like a lollipop. After about a minute, Jasper groaned, giving the indication that he was finished. He got up to take the fluid from Ceaser as usual, but before he could, Ceaser had swallowed and was already lying next to him.

"Why did you swallow, I thought you didn't want CIV?"

"Meh, once couldn't hurt. Anyway, I was hungry," answered Ceaser.

"So instead of waiting and getting something safe from the kitchen, you decided you would risk getting CIV and eat my sperm?" Ceaser nodded in reply. "You're weird."

"I know. It's mint, innit!"


	6. Puppy surprise

Chapter 6

Oh my god, I have wanted one of these for, like, ages! Thank you so much, Jazz! Ceaser shouted as he opened the box to his new iPhone. It was his birthday, and with the presents he had already opened, normally anyone would have been happy, but he still hadn t opened Jaspers gift. So Jasper, do you think your gift will beat all of ours? I doubt it will, asked Jazz.  
Well, we ll have to wait and see. Here you go, replied Jasper passing a box to his boyfriend. Ceaser opened the wrapping quickly to reveal a beautifully hand crafted, wooden box. He opened it to find a marble statue of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Ceaser s reaction said it all.  
I m sorry. but you are all beaten by this. It s wonderful! Cried Ceaser. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes; he ran over to Jasper and, with great force, hugged him. How did you know? Your apartment is covered in Greek art, so I figured a Greek marble statue would be the best gift, replied Jasper.  
I love it, it s amazing. That reminds me, I ve just got to nip into the lab. Ceaser kissed Jasper as he ran off.  
Did he say lav or lab? Lab. His study has been transformed into a lab. Answered Calvin. I m going to go and see him. Jasper went in the same direction a Ceaser. As he got to the door, he heard crying and began to panic - had Ceaser s experiment exploded? Was he hurt? He opened the door to find Ceaser sitting on a stool, holding a piece of what seemed to be metal. What s up babe? He asked.  
This is what s up. It should be flexible, and look! No flex in it at all, that s five grand down the drain, cried Ceaser, walking over to hug Jasper.  
Five grand, really? Come on, it s not the end of the world. Why don t we go into Hull. We ll go shopping, ice skating or watch a movie - your call, my money. Can we do it all? Ceaser asked, smiling.  
Sure hun, whatever you want. As the two exited the room, they heard the doorbell ring. Wonder who that is? Ceaser opened the door and gave a low growl. Calyx was standing at the door in all his fabulousness, and asked, is Calvin ready? He said he d be here by ten so we can get to the movie in time. As he finished, Calvin came running up to them.  
Hey Lyx, hey Ceaser. Do you want to come with us to the cinema? We re off to watch that new Brad Pitt movie. Yeah, but I want to take Bee, I haven t ridden her since I got back. Fine I ll go on Calyx s bike. Goody. Jasper, put this on, Ceaser said, handing Jasper a motorcycling helmet, we re off on Bee. He ran around to the garage and opened it, revealing Bee, a red racing scooter. Hop on, Ceaser said, starting the bike up. Jasper got on the back part of the seat gingerly and grabbed hold of Ceaser. I am not letting go of you. Ceaser gave a shrug of his shoulders and twisted the throttle violently, causing the scooter to lurch forwards, and they were on their way.

You have made this my best birthday ever! The dinner, the movie I think it is time for the last thing, Ceaser said, winking. He pulled Jasper by the jumper, dragging him to the bedroom.  
Jasper pushed Ceaser on to the bed and removed his trousers, then grabbed the wood and placed it to his lips. He licked the head of it, causing Ceaser to squirm in pleasure. Jasper continued until the scream of ultimate pleasure came from Ceaser. Oh my freaking god, Jasper! What the heck was in that drink? That was awesome, I... I have never felt anything like it, Ceaser asked breathlessly.  
Nothing, that s what we call the birthday surprise. Part one, the head of penis is the most sensitive part, so for a special, nasty, treat, you just continue to lick it. But it takes forever, longer than it takes Victoria Beckham to finish a piece of broccoli, ooh I m nasty! Jasper answered. The problem is, part two, unprotected sex, it is awesome, because there s no plastic in the way. Good. Well, shall we get ready for it then? I have the lube here, Ceaser replied. He squirted a large dollop on his hands, then rubbed it slowly along the length of Jasper s manhood. He rolled over, allowing Jasper to enter him, and began thrusting his hips slowly. Did you say this was better? There s nothing. Ok. What about this? Jasper asked, thrusting his hips harder and faster.  
Nope, Ceaser replied. Jasper began breathing quickly, indicating the impending orgasm. Ok that was odd, why was there no pleasure? asked Ceaser.  
I don t know, maybe it has no effect on dogs? But anyway, let s sleep. Hope you enjoyed your birthday. As he said this, Jasper rolled over and shut his eyes. Ceaser became worried. He knew what the problem could have been, but he couldn t tell anybody. And that meant everyone but the family.

It had been about two weeks since his birthday, and for the last five days, Ceaser had woken up feeling severely nauseous. He was throwing up more than ever and he was having weird mood swings. He thought his worst nightmares had come true. Hello, can I speak to Professor Jameson, please? It s urgent. If necessary, tell him bad seed . Thank you. , He was talking on a phone in the kitchen as he had finished speaking, Jasper walked into the room. Professor, thank you. I think it has happened. I think I am pregnant. Those words ran through Jasper like white noise. How could Ceaser be pregnant when he was a man? Ceaser, what do you mean, you think you are pregnant? Ok, I have a lot to tell you. You might want to sit down. As the two sat down, Ceaser began his long and complicated explanation. I m what scientists call a bifertile hermaphrodite. Basically, I can make babies as well as have them. I am the only recorded one in history - they thought it was impossible, and I think that birthday surprise has knocked me up. Ceaser looked at his partner, he seemed like the world had ended. I m off to the hospital. I am meeting up with the biologist who first discovered my condition, to see if I am pregnant.

At the hospital, Jasper finally spoke. So, if you are pregnant, are we keeping them? He knew he was going to stay with Ceaser no matter what, even if he was getting children, things he never thought he d have.  
Yes. I don t agree with abortion, Ceaser replied.  
Ceaser, we are ready for you, came the voice of the nurse. Ceaser entered the room and lay down on the bed.  
Ok, Ceaser, we re going to take an ultrasound scan. Lift your top up. Ceaser squirmed as the doctor squirted the cold fluid onto his stomach. As the first probe hit his flesh, the two dogs looked at the screen, and there it was - the obvious image of three puppies growing inside of Ceaser. With the second probe came the triple thud of the three hearts, and Jasper realised he was going to be a father.  
I ve got to go; I ll see you at the house. Reality had just hit Jasper; he knew what he had to do.

It had been six hours since Jasper had left Ceaser in the hospital. He arrived back at the house, welcomed by the open arms of Ceaser.  
I thought that you had got a plane back to the States. No freaking way! I am not leaving you - not now, not ever - and to prove it, Jasper sunk on to one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket, will you marry me? Ceaser and his family just stood there, stunned.  
Oh my god, yes! Cried Ceaser. Jasper took Ceasers left hand and placed the 20 carat gold diamond ring onto the ring finger. He then rose and kissed Ceaser, who ran over to the females of the family to show them the ring.

It was the wedding day, five months after they realised they were going to have puppies. The puppies were still not here it had turned out that the age prolonging drug affected the gestation period, and they had no idea how long it would take. Ow, my stomach! Ceaser shouted, panicking everyone at the door, ready for the walk down the aisle. No, don t worry it s just nerves, I hope. As he reached the alter, he clutched his swollen stomach.  
Are you sure you re ok? The registrar asked.  
Yes, it s just nerves. Well ok then, I ll... The registrar stopped as Ceaser collapsed onto the floor, screaming God help me, I need to get to a hospital! Screamed Ceaser, obviously in pain.  
Call 911! Came a cry from the seating area as everyone huddled around the man lying on the floor. Ok umm, what do we do? I think we should treat him like a woman, lie him down flat on the floor After ten minutes the ambulance arrived. Ceaser was taken to the hospital, and Jasper went with him. Are you ok? Jasper asked.  
Oh, I don t know! I m about to give birth, how do you think I feel? They arrived at the hospital and Ceaser was rushed to the maternity ward, where his family were waiting,  
Hey Ceaser, you re the first man here ever! Said Calvin. Get him out of here! Ceaser screamed.  
We ll leave you two alone. Good luck, Ceaser. God knows you ll need it, said Kate.  
A nurse came over to Ceaser and checked the machinery that he had been connected to. She became wide eyed and pushed a red button next to the bed. Ok, Mr Sadler, we have a major, major problem. You re too far along to have the Caesarean section. Jasper gave a giggle, making Ceaser annoyed. He grabbed Jasper by the tie, pulling him next to him.  
What s funny? It sounds like my name? I am going to have to push these kids out of the hole, the hole which you put your dick into to make them in the first place! I hate you! Screamed Ceaser.  
Ok, Ceaser, you are going to have to... Push them out; I know that. Am I too far along to have the epidural? Unfortunately, but luckily, I think, it should be easier for you than a woman. Argh! How long will it be, do you know? Ok, about an hour, if not less. Hang on, let me have a look. Damn, this is weird - I see an ear, I think it s time! Oh no! Ceaser said, starting to hyperventilate. The nurse placed an oxygen mask over his nose, calming him down. She gave him the order to push down. Oww! I thought you said this would be easy! Ceaser cried.  
I never said that, I just said it would be easier than a normal birth. Ok, that was good. One more push and we ll have baby number one. Ceaser pushed, and the nurse continued, ok, we have number one. It s a girl. Jasper cut the umbilical cord, and passed the puppy to the nurse.  
God, I have to get two more out of me, Ceaser moaned.  
Yes, but it may take a while - up to about an hour - for the next one to arrive. The nurse replied as Ceaser sunk back into his pillow.  
You are doing great, Jasper said, leaning into Ceaser to kiss him. What do you want... Argh! He was cut short; Ceaser pulled him down. I think it s time for number two, argh! He pushed.  
We have a problem down here, scalpel! What s up? Jasper asked.  
The baby s head is stuck, we have to widen the passage. He made the cut, causing Ceaser to curse in pain. Push... well done, it s another girl. The doctor then felt Ceaser s stomach. Ok the next one is nowhere near, I d say another hour. Ok, here s the first one. Congratulations! Said the nurse, passing Jasper the oldest child.  
What should we call her? I was thinking Bryony Mae Davis-Sadler. That s nice. What about the other one? I have no idea, I was hoping for two boys and a girl. Do you have an idea? Yeah, Anna Jasmine.

As predicted, it was an hour before the next one came along, this one a boy. They were moved to a private room, Ceaser was stitched up and hooked up to yet more machines. He was asleep as the two families came in, with Brian leading the pack.  
Oh, congratulations, you are now a proud father! Brian said excitedly, pulling Jasper in to a lung crushing hug.  
Thanks, but can you keep the noise down? The four are sleeping, whispered Jasper.  
Wow, four nieces and nephews, said Jazz.  
No, two nieces and one nephew. Ceaser is trying to sleep as well, explained Jasper. Can you come back later? When they re up, I ll come and get you. As they left, Ceaser began to stir. Hello beautiful, you did great! Three healthy puppies we still need to name the boy. I was thinking Micah Jonas. Whatever, I am too far out of it at the moment, Ceaser sighed.

Wow, they re beautiful, said Kate, picking up Anna and holding her like the experienced mother that she was.  
It had been three hours since the birth of Micah, and the families had just re-entered the room. They were all crooning over the three puppies. Micah was receiving his first bottle feed off Jasper, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed where his boyfriend lay. Bad day for a wedding, hey? Said Jasper, whilst Micah began coughing. Lois took him and did what every mother does in that situation.  
Yeah, well, we ll find a new date, Ceaser sighed.  
No you won t, came a voice from the door. It was the registrar, who performed the ceremony there and then. I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss in wedlock. As they kissed, the room erupted in cheer, and suddenly died down again as the puppies began crying in the noise.  
I think we are going to be ok! Sighed Ceaser.  
Yeah, replied Jasper. 


	7. Babies, Who' have them?

Chapter 7

It had been just over three days since the puppies were born.

"Why won't they just let us go home? Micah!" Ceaser shouted, whilst watching his son attempt a breakout. "God, they move too early."

"You're just bored. Anyway, they said you can go tonight," answered Jasper, picking up the runaway Micah.

"Thank god. Oh, hello Doctor Moyne. Can I go home now?" Ceaser had just noticed his attending walk into the room.

"Yes, but we need to discuss a few things first. On first examinations, there is no repeat of the condition."

"Meh, that doesn't bother me. My thing is, can I have more kids?" Ceaser asked, emphasising the 'I'

"We can't see any problems with that, so if you want more, go ahead."

"Wait, you want more?" Asked Jasper, surprised.

"Well, I don't want to rule it out is all," replied Ceaser.

"Well, you are now free to go. I'll just get you an escort."

They arrived home about two hours later.

"Kids are annoying, it took two hours to do forty miles!" Complained Jasper. They were met by Kate and Lois, who helped the pair bring the puppies inside for the first time, though Micah, decided he would try and walk up the stairs to the apartment. In his defence, he made three stairs, then fell down with a bump.

"Oh, baby, you are still too young to climb stairs," cooed Ceaser whilst picking up the crying child, his maternal instinct kicking in, which seemed to amuse Jasper. "What? I'm the mother of these children, it's normal for me to feel this way!"

"Ok, they're calling you mom 'till they grow up and realise what is going on." Laughed Jasper.

"Ok, Jasper, take Micah. I can't climb these stairs myself, let alone with him attached to me," said Ceaser.

They were welcomed into the apartment by the Griffins and the Sandalls, who had arranged a small welcome home party for the two. As the children were dogs, they were running around the apartment in no time - unfortunately, nobody had realised this and it was only a matter of time before the triplets were on the floor again.

"Brian! Can you help me get the kids into their room? Jasper's too busy getting drunk." Called Ceaser from across the room.

"Coming!" He picked up the crying puppy closest to him, Anna, and followed Ceaser, who had picked up Bryony and Micah, into the nursery.

"Thank you. God, I've had these three days and they are already killing me!" Said Ceaser breathlessly.

"It's just unfamiliar to you is all, you'll get used to it," said Brian.

"Yeah, but they grow up way to fast. Before I know it they'll be talking," replied Ceaser.

"I can get Stewie to give them the drug."

"Yeah, I suppose that would work."

"Brian!" Came the voice of Iggy, "we're off, leaving the lucky couple to get used to the kids, ok?"

"Coming. And Ceaser, don't get too stressed about it, you'll be fine." Brian hugged Ceaser before leaving the room. Ceaser looked back at the puppies to see all but one of them asleep in a bundle. Anna stood at the side of the cot, holding her arms to her father, who obligingly held her to his chest until she fell asleep, before placing her back into the crib.

"Why did you have to come? You know kids don't do air travel," sighed Ceaser, picking up Anna. They were at Quahog Airport, ready to go back to England for Ceaser's graduation. Jasper had decided to come along, but Ceaser wouldn't let him leave the kids with Brian, so they faced a parent's worst pre-flight nightmare.

"I wanted to see you graduate."

"Fair enough," Ceaser replied. "Micah, come here please!" His son had began pushing the suitcases.

"We'll get through. Don't worry, they're only one month old."

"Yes, but in dog years they are six months," Ceaser said whilst picking up his son. "You give us a bad name. Anna and Bryony are talking, why aren't you?" Ceaser asked Micah, rubbing his nose against his son's.

"Why did you ask him? He can't answer," Jasper said, but just then, a small voice spoke.

"Can't," said Micah.

"Oh my god! Not a normal first word, but a first word!" Ceaser said breathlessly. He embraced his son tightly, causing him to choke and begin coughing.

"God, it wasn't that amazing. The girls are talking in full conversations already, he can only say one word," Jasper said, pulling his son away from Ceaser and setting him down.

"I suppose so. God, when is the flight leaving?"

Jasper, the puppies and the rest of Ceaser's family were sitting in the upper circle of Hull City Hall, watching the graduates receiving their honours.

"With a first class master's degree in Chemistry and Biochemical engineering, Ceaser Sadler."

Jasper stood up and applauded whilst Ceaser received his degree, the rest of the family joined in, with the exception of the puppies, who just looked around wondering what was going on. Jasper noticed this, then picked each one up at a time showing them their mother-slash-father on the stage.

At the after party, Ceaser had begun drinking, for the first time in his life by all accounts, and was boasting about his degree.

"Well, with this I can do everything! I can go to the moon, or to the supermarket."

"Ok, that's enough wine for you, mister. Time for bed," said Jasper, whilst guiding Ceaser towards the door and into a taxi. In the taxi, Ceaser began kissing the whole length of Jasper's arm, and rubbing his thigh.

"Ok, you're definitely drunk."  
"No, I'm horny. There's a difference… I think." Ceaser then laid his head onto Jaspers shoulder. "When was the last time we had sex?"

"It was about six months ago," replied Jasper. It had been the longest dry period of his sexual life, so he was hoping that Ceaser was drunk enough to forget about the kids and just do it.

"Well, let's do it now," suggested Ceaser, stroking Jasper from the top of the chest right down to his waist and then attempting to unbuckle his belt.

"Not now you idiot, we're in a taxi! Just wait, we're nearly home," said Jasper rolling his eyes.

They arrived home to a quiet and dark house. Ceaser threw Jasper onto a couch, took off his jacket and dived on top of his husband. Jasper struggled to get him off, he didn't want to scar any of the family, or have Calvin watching beady eyed.

"Not here! In the bedroom."

"But the puppies are there - ooh, better place!" Ceaser jumped off the couch and dragged Jasper by the arm into the laboratory. He shoved Jasper against the door and began kissing him. He then removed his husband's clothes and began licking the base of his penis before engulfing it whole.

It had been so long since they'd last had sex that as Ceaser licked his member, Jasper squirmed in pleasure so much that he fell down from the door as he came. Ceaser fell backwards to prevent being kicked, unfortunately, this caused the mass of white fluid fall onto Jasper's stomach.

Ceaser noticed this and began licking up the mess. He pulled his face up to Jasper's, opened his mouth and pushed the fluid into Jasper's awaiting gullet.

"God, I am never going six months without sex again! That was awesome, now onto you."

"Damn, we don't have any stuff. Meh." Ceaser dragged Jasper onto the floor and pushed his wood into Jasper's awaiting ass.

"God, you were right, this is awesome!" Ceaser said as he thrusted his hips hard. Jasper screamed in pain, and in an attempt to silence him, Ceaser grabbed Jasper's mouth and clamped it shut. "Be quiet or you'll wake everyone!"

"Well, can you slow down? You're hurting me!" Cried Jasper, with tears streaming down his face.

"No point nooooow!" Ceaser howled.

"Shush, you'll wake everyone!" Jasper retorted, wiping the tears from his eyes. Just then they heard the door open.

"Do you mind? It's one in the morning and I have exams tomorrow," said Calvin, stretching. "Ooh, nice one, Ceaser!" He laughed, pointing at the naked form of Jasper.


	8. Just another day at the office

"So mister, how was your first day of independent parenthood?" Jasper asked Ceaser.  
"You don't know the start of it, You weren't the one giving birth." Retorted Ceaser.  
"What ever" jasper got off of the bed and began to change ready for bed, "I've seen your pain tolerance, you can handle about three out of ten, six if your enjoying it"  
"The pain of giving birth was like a gazillion out of ten" Ceaser, who was already set for bed, rolled over onto his side looking away from Jasper, he hoped that if he ignored Jasper, he wouldn't want sex, even though it had been a week since he'd given birth, he was still uncertain. Unfortunately, the two minds do not think alike, for Ceaser suddenly felt a hand fondle his genitalia and a voice whisper in his ear.  
"I'll show you pain, I can play rough" Jasper whispered. Nothing could have prepared Jasper what was going to happen next. Faster than lightning, Ceaser had flipped Jasper off of him and pinned him down. "No way, Jaspey. Not yet, too soon after" Jasper tried using the age old trick of using cute puppy dog eyes to get his way, however, Ceaser was having none of it, slapping Jasper hard in the face "No means no, now good night" Ceaser rolled back onto his side and fell asleep.  
"Fine" Jasper thought, "where's my laptop" Jasper went on a voyage to cure his sexual fustration.

A few weeks passed and the life of the couple had returned to normal, but nothing could really prepare them for the challenges of parenthood. With in the few weeks there had been many hospital visits. They were back there today. "Jasper these kids are a handful, how many shots do they need?" Ceaser leant onto Jaspers shoulder, "there can't be that many diseases in the world" "What is your problem, you were the one who wanted to give them their shots!" retorted Jasper.  
"But that was before I realised how long it would bloody take to have them done." An hour passed before they were allowed to go home, it was late. After reaching home, they put the triplets to bed and settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Ceaser snuggled up close to Jasper.  
At around nine o'clock, The couple decided to go to bed, Ceaser first, followed a few minutes later by Jasper. As Jasper entered there bedroom he found it was empty. He walked further into the room and was suddenly knocked onto the bed and pinned down, "well well" said Ceaser sinisterly, "I bet you weren't ready for that now, where you honey?"  
"Well no, but that doesn't mean I didn't like like it" replied Jasper.  
"Well" Ceaser said whilst unzipping Jaspers jeans, "I think someone in for a bit more then they bargained for." Ceaser quickly ripped off Jaspers jeans and threw them on the floor.  
"Yeah, you" Jasper pounced onto Ceaser undoing his jeans and straddling him. He then removed his own shirt and his partners. He then grabbed his partners manhood and engulfed it whole. With every lick, Ceasers groans intensified,as if in a bout evil, Jasper stopped just before climax.  
"What do you think you're doing, eh? Finish me you beast!" shouted Ceaser. Jasper ignored him and pulled a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the drawer next to their bed. He covered his middle finger with the gel and inserted it into Ceaser. He slowly twisted the finger around, reaching every nook and cranny available. "I reckon you are going to enjoy this" Jasper rolled the condom over his fairly large member and covered it with more lubricant. He then proceeded to slowly push his way into the ass hole of his partner. Jasper then laid atop of Ceaser in the bed, the two engaged in the act of French kissing with Jasper gently thrusting. Ceaser began mumbling, Jasper moved his lips away allowing Ceaser to speak "I think I'm" He sharply inhaled, "going to" Ceaser could no longer hold back, with a loud groan he ejaculated. Jasper could do nothing but look in shock at the large volume of semen spurting out of Ceaser's relatively small penis. He had never seen so much in his life, Ceaser's normally pristine whit chest had gone and off white. The fluid had begin to leak over. After about a minute, the flow ceased. Jasper pulled out of Ceaser.  
"Wow, just wow!" said Jasper "what" said Ceaser, Jasper pointed at his chest, Ceaser looked down "wow, that is a lot" Ceaser gave Jasper a sly look, "Dinner time" Ceaser laid back.  
Jasper obliged and began licking, he wished he could savour every morsel of the sweet elixir that he had been denied for just over a month, but the shear volume of liquid meant he couldn't. After he had finished the last bit, he lay back "that was delicious, no other word for it."  
"Well, now I want my dinner" Ceaser removed the condom from Jaspers member and engulfed it whole. The whole episode of the never ending flow had turned Jasper on even more, so much that he was embarrassed at how quickly he shot his load, this didn't deter Ceaser, how savoured the juice before swallowing it.  
Suddenly, they were brought back to the weird and wonderful thing which is the real world with a cry "Mommy!"  



End file.
